


Hit Em Right Between The Eyes

by terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)



Series: you're going to go far, kid (a list of drabbles/stories, including the original work) [2]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: AUGH that was supposed to be one tag, Belongs to You're Going to Go Far, Dead man, Death with plot, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, Karkat Vantas (Mentions of) - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Kid - Freeform, Sadstuck, Tags, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, When do I tag, Where do I tag, free-form, kankri dies, kankri vantas - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry. Not sorry. </p><p>You don't have to have read You're Going To Go Far, Kid first, although it'll make more sense. </p><p>This is humanstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Em Right Between The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (DISCONTINUED, READ LAST CHAPTER)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954024) by [8ad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf), [terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious). 



> Warning! This contains death! If you triggered by that, watch out! 
> 
> Sadstuck, I think.

Your name is was Kankri Vantas, and this is the day you die. 

You hadn't seen the bus coming, the sun had been in your eyes. So yeah, you got hit. 

Now, you're in the back of an ambulance, listening to the paramedics freak out, and wondering what's going to happen after you're gone. 

Karkat is going to be upset. He'll probably never step foot on a bus or on a sidewalk again. 

... 

CRAP, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO KARKAT WHEN YOU'RE GONE? 

You sit straight up, ignoring the paramedics in the background trying to tell you to lie down, and announce loudly, "MY BROTHER NEEDS HELP-" 

Except it comes out all garbled. You seem to have lost control of your tongue. 

"Karkat," you try again. "Needs-" 

You slump back, or the world shifts, one of those. You can feel tears running down your cheeks. 

"Kar-" No. "Karkat, he..." 

You can't even get your tongue to shape the proper words. He's going to be left alone, you can't... Can't... 

What were you trying to do? 

You don't remember any longer, so it can't have been very important. 

You're slipping away, and there's no reason to stay, so you let yourself go. 

You're gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Damara was totally driving the bus.


End file.
